The Bog Man/Kaito Tatsuno
The Bog Man, AKA Kaito Tatsuno, is a twenty-four year old human who was said to live in the swamps of Haiti. Kaito was a teenager 12 years ago who seemed less interested in actual dinosaurs even when his father helped to design the Dinoterium, a place that is a tribute to dinosaurs. When he stumbles upon the Dragozaurs stealing a local life force, his cry for the sake of life reawakens the Dino Knights and since then, he has been their ally. He possesses one of three Dino Daggers that can restore a Dino Knight's strength. In the Dave Felis vs Sly Cooper Trilogy 12 years later after the events of the Second Masters of Extinction War, Kaito became the Bog Man in order to train the Dino Knight's Successors: The Bistorangers. Most people and toons believe that hermit is a crazy man (and I don't funny crazy as the toons) but scary crazy. Dangerous and full of mischief, the humans and toons believed he was better off alone. The only clothes he wore were a poncho and his straw hat.after Dave defeated a near-loss battle with Shoji, Hunter of the Monster clan of the Baireno, he was knocked unconcious. Fortunately, the Bog man got the other unconcious team into safety while taking Dave to his hut. Ofcourse, Dave was a bit underwhelmed of his thought of defeat until ofcourse the Bog Man told Dave of what is missing that his ancestors have and trained him on using the Zone before regrouping with the others. In the credits, he sees how well the team had done in saving Earth from the Dragozaurs but knows that Diamond Ryugu will be back and so were the Dragozaurs, but sees that the villians thought all is hopeless when there is still hope in the universe. As he turns, the Bog Man's faint image of him as a young man which turns out that the Bog Man was, in fact, Kaito Tatsuno. Trivia *Before his name is revealed in the credit epilogue and despite being a human, his appearance is as illustrated as a toon's, as Brandon pointed out by saying, "If you're a human, then why are you donning the illustrated appearance that a toon has? Seriously, this isn't any of the Bonkers D. Bobcat, Tiny Toons, or Animaniacs universes where the humans are as illustrated as the toons are. There might not have been many humans in my dimension, but at least they look realistic." The Bog Man then said, "Ah, what you said is true... from one's certain point of view. I'm a human alright, but in an illustrated form. There are alternate dimensions that are so contrast to your universe. Ones with humans real while others illustrated. That is the way of the Zone." Dave asked the Bog Man about the Zone and he explained it for him. *The Bog Man is known to speak to spirits of Soruja when he reinstates his first impression with Dave that he had discovered only 1/3 of the mugen crystal's secret while his team ignored it and thought it was a distraction from the mission. And said that the team C.A.T. needed to learn of Faith's secrets Category:Humans Category:Legoland1085 Series Characters Category:Other Series Characters